


A Grimm Turn of Events

by ShadowsOffense



Category: Grimm (TV), Mass Effect
Genre: Gen, Prompt Fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-29
Updated: 2013-10-29
Packaged: 2017-12-30 21:18:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1023494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShadowsOffense/pseuds/ShadowsOffense
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Every world has its Wesen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Grimm Turn of Events

Samara was vigilant in the shadows as she watched Shepard walk into Afterlife and hopefully into Mirala’s trap. She did not expect both of them to recoil instantly when they saw one another, but that was what happened. Shepard fell back half a step, eyes widening, and she shook head, one hand rubbing her temple as the other fell to where her pistol normally rested. Samara knew the resemblance between herself and her daughter was uncanny, but Shepard’s reaction went far beyond simple surprise. At the same moment, before she would have had time to process Shepard’s reaction to her presence, Samara was certain, Mirala drew back, looking equally alarmed. The Justicar was positive her daughter was about to run and had started to rise from her crouch to try and intercept when Mirala’s expression suddenly changed. Clear amusement swept over her face as she watched the human disbelievingly shake her head, blinking. Abruptly, Mirala seemed to grow more interested in Shepard than before.

Samara settled back to watch as they exchanged a short conversation before they headed to Mirala’s table in a dark back corner of the club. It was harder to observe them there, but twice more as they conversed, Samara saw Shepard twitch back from something, although the human tried to control her reaction. Each time she did so, Mirala looked pleased, amused, and predatory. Exceptionally predatory.

There were rumors, Samara recalled, that a bloodline of humans had the ability to actually see Wesen. Excepting the turians, every race had its predators, those whom genetics had determined would prey upon the rest. These Wesen walked among the others of their species undetectable, but with uncanny abilities. There was debate among the Justicars about if the Wesen of other races were even more dangerous than the asari’s single breed, for they were not sterile, but able to reproduce among themselves, parents teaching and guiding their children in how to be better, more canny killers. Humanity had evolved alongside a greater number of Wesen than the races of most other worlds, Samara knew for a fact. Her order was dedicated to controlling the Wesen of their own species, the Ardat-Yakshi, and to stopping the Wesen of other species that entered asari space, often lethally. There had been further debate amongst her order as to whether Justicars should expand their efforts beyond political boarders, but they had eventually decided that every race had the right to respond to their own Wesen in their own manner. 

Practically speaking, there were too few of Justicars to enforce their mandate as it was. They were barely able to control the Ardat-Yakshi, much less keep out the Wesen of other races. Mirala’s centuries long hunt and escape was proof of that.

As for the rumors that a breed of humans could **see** Wesen for what they were, Samara had dismissed that as mere wishful thinking. Watching Shepard now, Samara wondered.

The human had shared little of her past, but Samara knew that her parents had been lost when the Shepard was quite young. It was possible that Shepard did not know what she was, if there were indeed such humans. Whatever the case, Mirala seemed particularly keen on making Shepard her prey, whether because she wanted the thrill of killing one of these special humans or had recognized her as a Spectre and wanted to kill a more ordinary kind of elite, Samara did not know. Either way, it would make Mirala less aware of her surroundings and give Samara a greater opportunity to strike, even as she must exercise greater caution for Shepard’s safety. 

Whatever Shepard was, Mirala would not add the name to her list of victims. For Shepard was the woman who had helped Samara track her daughter down and she was the woman who would help her kill what little remained of her daughter in this beast. The rest would be what it was.


End file.
